


Can Someone please Write these

by SILVERFAIRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVERFAIRY/pseuds/SILVERFAIRY





	Can Someone please Write these

Please please can someone write a fic about Niall in Soccer aid with some sort of reunion- either Narry, Nouis, Niam or Ziall . Either based on friendship or romantic please

And please please something on Late Late London Dodgeball. Still curious as to why the Team UK only had 5 players and Team US had 6?   
The interview with Louis was so cute.

Or a surprise Late Late interview with Larry

Or dream would be interview with Louis, then rest of 1D come on stage and announce reunion

I really really want a 1D reunion someday  
A collab would be great too

I just the Narry pic on Twitter so happy right now


End file.
